John Constantine
John Constantine is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *John Constantine vs Hellboy (Complete) *John Constantine vs Yoshikage Kira (By Eficiente) *Light Yagami vs John Constantine -(InkSpider, Complete) Possible Opponents * Blackheart (Marvel) * Baron Mordo (Marvel) * Doctor Strange (Marvel) * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Marvel) * Harry Dresden * Kiritsugu Emiya * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) * Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) History John Constantine is an exorcist, demonologist and petty dabbler of the dark arts. Born in Liverpool, Constantine is raised by an abusive father who blamed him for the death of his mother Mary Anne in childbirth. Later learning that he is descended from the legendary Laughing Magicians, which explained his ability to perceive the true nature of supernatural beings at an early age, John grew up highly cynical and cunning with an interest in the dark arts. In his teenage years he was introduced into the occult and became a respected legend among the dabblers of magic. But John's inability to save a young girl named Astra from a demon he summoned to save her from a weaker one had damned his soul. While he intended to retire at Ravenscar Psychiatric Hospital, Constantine finds himself dealing with the converging supernatural threats that constantly break through to his world, hoping of redeeming his soul from eternal torment by stopping the apocalypse from occurring. Death Battle Info John is a master of the dark arts and a skilled exorcist, having a vast knowledge of words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin. Many incantations give him the ability to affect physical forces, astral project, and exorcise demons and spirits with the proper incantation. He also a skilled detective, expert escape artist, and has well known reputation of being a con man. John also displays a degree of swordsmanship. Spells * Exorcism: John can exorcise spirits of various origins their hosts by chanting incantations that would send the unclean spirit to Hell or seal it away. * Interdimensional travel ** Astral Projection: John can use a near-death experiment to momentarily separate his soul from his body to travel through different realms. * Magic circles * Necromancy * Pyrokinesis * Summoning * Supernatural concealment * Telekinesis Gear John has a bag of items that he may need for his investigations, including holy water, a police scanner, cemetery dirt, and duct tape. * Lighter: While normally used to light a cigarette, Constantine uses it in his spells such as pyromancy. * House of Mystery: A house built during the American Civil War, Constantine won it in a poker match and uses its shifting interior to play tricks on people and the superheroes that enter it while storing dangerous magical artifacts he acquired. Feats * Founding leader of Justice League Dark. * Outwitted countless demons and deities, including Nabu. Flaws * Appears to owe a lot of demons his soul. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Detectives